


Mirror Image 4-Unexpected

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-07
Updated: 2003-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Series: Mirror ImageSummary: The consequences of Sha’re’s visit to the alternate universe makethemselves known.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Mirror Image 4-Unexpected

##  Mirror Image 4-Unexpected 

##### Written by L.E McMurray   
Comments? Write to us at [louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk ](mailto:louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk%20)

  * SEASON/SEQUEL:- Season Three/Fourth In Mirror Image Series sequel [Mirror Image 3-Converging Streams](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/MI3Converging.htm)
  * SUMMARY:- The consequences of Sha're's visit to the alternate universe make themselves known. 
  * PG [1st] [A] [AU] [CD] 



* * *

I kept watching Sha’re as we finished the briefing. She hadn’t seemed well for the past few weeks, the events of recent months had left her shaken.

I don’t think any of us realised that Daniel would be alive and well in the alternate universe we were sending her to. If I had I would have refused the Asgards request there and then but it just didn’t occur to me.

I took responsibility for Sha’re when she came here out of a sense of duty to Daniel. To protect and help his wife but I love her like she’s my little sister.

As I sat watching her my mother hen instinct kicked in again, she looked so tired and pale. Since her return from the alternate reality she had been withdrawn. Spending time with Daniel had reopened the wounds when they were separated again. 

Hell, _my_ few minutes with Daniel had left me with a lingering sadness I couldn’t shake for a while but Sha’re had been with him for several days. And from the looks they were giving each other they weren’t just holding hands during it.

"Well, that is everything for today," Hammond said, "Dismissed."

Hammond stood up and headed into his office leaving us to leave ourselves.

I watched as Sha’re tiredly stood to leave the room.

Shaking my head I turned to see Sam stand next to me looking just as concerned about Sha’re.

"Sir, she is looking awful," Sam said, "She needs to see Janet."

As we turned to double-team her Sha’re collapsed.

*********************************************

I paced back and forth waiting for Janet to let me in to see Sha’re. I was furious at myself for not keeping a closer eye on her after she had seen Daniel. 

Sam, Katy and Teal’c were standing nearby watching me pace.

"Jack, will you stop that," Katy finally snapped, "Please."

I favoured her with a black look but Janet chose that moment to come in.

"Is she okay?" I asked anxiously.

Janet looked at us all before turning to me, "She wants to see you Jack."

Bemused I followed the Doctor, "Janet, what’s wrong with her?"

Janet looked at me seriously, "She wants to tell you something. All I can say is she is going to need your support over the next few months."

By now I was starting to really worry as I followed Janet into the private room where Sha’re lay.

Janet left and closed the door behind her.

"Sha’re?" I asked gently as I walked over to her.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she turned to look at me.

"What’s wrong honey?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Jack," she whispered.

I slipped my hand into hers, "Sha’re what’s wrong?"

"I am pregnant," she whispered more tears filling her eyes.

"What?" I choked, "How?"

"Dan’iel," Sha’re’s voice was thick with tears, "I am having Dan’iel’s baby."

Tears spilled from her eyes and I gathered her into my arms letting her cry.

Sha’re was fast asleep when I finally left her. Walking into the office where the rest of my team sat I shook my head in shock.

"Is Sha’re alright?" Sam asked instantly.

I nodded still stunned.

"Why did she faint?" Teal’c demanded.

"She’s pregnant," I told them, the shock on their faces mirrored how I felt.

"The alternate Daniel," Sam guessed instantly, "That is amazing. The child will belong to both universes."

I sat down at the desk as my team processed the news.

"How is she taking the news?" Katy asked astutely.

"God, yes," Sam cried, "This must be a hell of a shock to her."

"She’s taking it as well as can be expected," I told them, "I think once she’s got over the shock, she’ll be overjoyed."

*********************************************

  
For the first few weeks all she could do was cry. I don’t blame her, as Sam pointed out it was a hell of a shock but Sha’re soon came to feel the joy this child would give her. Not long after we discovered her pregnancy I moved her in with me. There was no way I was letting her be alone during this. This meant when I was off-world she stayed at the SGC and when I wasn’t I would be there in case anything happened.

It was only a few weeks before she was due that I brought up a subject we had all been avoiding.

"Have you thought of any names?" I asked her.

She looked worried, "I do not know," she whispered, "If I have a boy I want to call him Dan’iel but I do not know if I have a girl."

"Well, there is Danielle," I told her, "That’s the female equivalent."

Sha’re smiled at the bump, "Dan’iel or Dan’ielle."

Suddenly she let out a small yelp of surprise.

"What’s wrong?" I jumped to her side.

"The baby is kicking," she smiled, "Feel."

Gently she placed my hand so I could feel the baby. I smiled up at her.

Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes, "I miss him so much," she whispered.

"I do too," I put my arms around her, "But he’s never really gone as long as we remember him."

*********************************************

I grinned as I walked down the ramp towards the welcoming committee.

"Welcome home SG1," Hammond said, "How did the negotiations go?"

"Just fine sir," I said before looking over to the blooming Sha’re, "We could have used the extra help but I don’t think Gate travel would be a good idea for you just now."

Sha’re laughed slightly as she waddled along beside us.

"How is my Father?" she asked.

"He’s fine," I took her arm, "He’s wondering about you though."

"How do I tell him I am having a baby by my long dead husband?" she snapped slightly.

"Kasuf is an intelligent man and will understand," Sam reassured her, "He’ll want to know about his grandchild especially since he has no children left with him."

Sha’re bowed her head sadly, "We know Klorel is still out there," she whispered, "We shall find Skaara one day."

I grinned and turned to go into the changing room when I heard a cry. Sha’re clutched her stomach.

"Sha’re," I cried grabbing her, "Hell, you’re in labour."

I placed Sha’re onto the bed as she cried out in pain. Janet stood nearby working quickly and efficiently.

"Dan’iel," Sha’re cried, "Dan’iel, where are you?"

I felt tears in my eyes, which I quickly brushed aside. It took all the self-control I had not to head to the Quantum Mirror, jump universes and drag Daniel, any Daniel here to be with her. Instead I stood with her letting her clutch my hand as she called to her husband. 

As the hours passed I comforted her and helped her through her labour. Finally a small cry was heard throughout the room.

"It’s a girl," Janet announced as she carried the small bundle over to us.

Gently taking her baby Sha’re smiled through her tears, "Hello Dan’ielle."

Quickly Sha’re fell fast asleep and I picked up the little bundle.

"Hi there Danni," I smiled down at the sleeping child amazed to see her jet-black hair but definitely Daniel-like features, "I’m your Uncle Jack. I know you’re probably going to wonder a lot about your Dad but I promise I’ll look after you the best I can. Both of you."

I gently kissed her forehead before I placed her back in her cot and closing my eyes, "I promise you Daniel I’ll do my best for them."

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTES:- This was orignally in the third person but it seemed to make more sense with Jack telling it. Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing and boosting of morale. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

>   
> © December, 2002 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
